nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Genis
Participants: Genis Inkuato & Jinta Yuki Title: Genis & Jinta: Bandit Trouble 10/18/15 StevieSkies: ❄️ It had been almost a week since Jinta Yuki’s last mission, and he was a bit eager to get back out into the field. He hasn’t had a team assigned to him yet, so for now, the young genin was just enjoying his training. In the last few days he had been practicing using his senbon for Shurikenjutsu, and also learned a new skill for assassinations or easy takeouts, known as Silent Killing. It was a bit of a darker skill, but the twelve year old had begun to understand that he might find himself in a worst position that being chased by an angry boar where he will need to defend himself by killing his adversaries. Since it has been awhile, he might as well go and get a mission done, right? It would be very positive on his shinobi portfolio that he has a bit of experience before being added to a team. He figured since his graduating class was smaller, and the one before him was quite large, that it could add to struggle of trying to sort genin with jonin still. Like before, Jinta got dressed in his mission ready attire, a teal sweatshirt with dark navy blue pants that ended just below his knees and black open toed boots. The genin would then fill up his black side pouches with his senbon, paper bombs, smoke bombs, and kunai. Before leaving his home, Jinta would brush his black hair and tie his Yonshigakure forehead protector around his forehead. Now 1:40 pm, the young Yuki bid farewell to his family and headed to the mission board. The weather outside was breezy, giving the air a cooler feel than the actual temperature. Jinta didn’t mind at all though, he was dressed more so for the cold, besides, he enjoyed cold weather anyway. Once at the board, his gold eyes glanced around. It was quiet as usually. This board was mainly used by genin, or so he believed due to the lower rankings of missions, only ranging from C-D. The young boy tapped his chin, thinking about which one he should do. ❄ Guest_MechaGenesisGuest_MechaGenesis : -Since his arrival at this village, Inkuato Genis had started multiple missions and had yet to finish a single one. Here we was falling behind all the others because he had his head in the clouds all day.- “That’s it, I’m getting off my rear.” –He mutters to himself, hopping to his feet from his place under a sakura tree at the edge of the village. He had heard a rumor that one of his fellow genin was out getting a job for today so he felt that would be the best place to start. He wasn’t much of a tracker, more of a common sense just try and guess sort of person. So he decided to head to the town center and start from there. Lifting his haori off the ground, he slipped it over his shoulders before tightening his tuck and adjusting it so it didn’t show too much outside his Obi. His kimono now fitting in appearance, he reached down, picking his straw hat up off the ground before placing it on his head, finger tips running along the edge to make sure it was straight. Satisfied with it, he began his dash towards the town center, seeing no reason to take his time this time around. He would need to stop by his room to supply up first but he had a feeling he would have no time in doing so. It didn’t matter too much to him as he always carried his two flash bombs in an inner pocket within his kimono, the fabric cleverly woven to hide any bulge that would cause, as well as 14 total sets of Makibaki spikes, a personal favorite of his as they were a very good way to subdue opponents with non-lethal precision he held dear, each held in various pockets for easy access. His hakuma made it appear as though he was gliding across the ground instead of walking, giving the pale boy a phantom like appearance. Skidding to a stop a few feet from the board, he almost ran right into the person he was looking for. He recognized the male as… hmm… what was his name… Jinta was it…- “Excuse me… are you Jinta Yuki?” He asks, tilting his head slightly. He most likely could have flickered into this location but he felt running over was more polite than just popping up like some horrible wraith and risking giving someone a scare. Such a thought caused a flicker of amusement to go across his face, disappearing quite fast.- StevieSkies: ❄️ Just as he was about to pull out a mission, he heard someone call his name The voice was young, like his, so the person had to be his age or near it. He turned around slowly to find the person was running towards him. It was a fellow male. The boy was dressed in formal black clothes, that cocooned him. One thing that stuck out was his quite pale skin. His skin was much paler than Jinta’s, who was already pretty pale. His face grew slightly pink, showing his timid nature slightly. “Ah..hello. I.” He paused for a few seconds before continuing. “Yes, I am Jinta Yuki. Who might you be, and why are you looking for me?” Jinta questioned, a bit confused as to why this strange kid was looking for him. Jinta did not recognize him at all, plus Jinta wasn’t really all to social in the Academy, so them knowing each other from there was questionable. Other than confused, Jinta didn’t really display any other kind of emotion. The boy seemed to nice to be a threat, so he couldn’t really be there to attack the genin, plus they were in broad daylight. Whatever the fellow kid had to say, hopefully it wouldn’t stop him from getting a mission done today. ❄ Guest_MechaGenesis: -He bowed slightly, his upper body tilting forward as he did, before speaking.- “I am Inkuato Genis. We have not properly met but I have heard your name before.” –He spoke in a very soft tone but not one of shyness, more of one who is just quiet natured as is. He spoke formally, tone bearing no real emotion as if speaking was just another thing one must do to exist.- “I heard you were heading this way and decided to join you. I will be accompanying you where you go as your partner.” –He didn’t phrase it as a question even in the slightest. It was more of a statement of truth, one he would stubbornly insist towards. His expression lay hidden beneath the shadow of his stray hat, hidden from view, but dark grey hair could be seen laying on his shoulders similar to the people he was raised to emulate, the Inkuato.- “Where you go, I will follow.”- StevieSkies: ❄️ The young Yuki titled his head slightly and just nodded along. “Neat!” He said with a warm smile. He had never thought that he would have the opportunity to work with other genin until he was placed on a team with two others and a Jonin. Sure, it was a bit strange that others have heard his name before, but he felt happy to know his name was out there, hopefully in a positive way. Could he already be recognized for being an active genin? Who knows really, but he was smiling with joy, happy to be able to work with someone. “Ok Genis, why don’t we do..” The young Yuki said as he spun around and plucked off what he believed to be the mission he was looking at before. “Ohh..” He said a bit cautiously. “The mission reads..Bandit Trouble. Rumors have it that two bandits have been housing inside the main training grounds of the Hidden Death. There are supposedly two of them. Well, this should be interesting..but we can do it, right?” Jinta would say with a smile. He never was in a fight, so this would be a hard mission for him. Usually kind, he had to be strong in order to complete this and remove the threat from the training grounds. “Let’s move out.” Jinta gave the order, feeling odd as the person in charge. He usually never was someone who liked the spotlight, but in this case he had to hold it. With the metaphorical torch in hand, Jinta began to rush off to the training grounds, showcasing his above average speed. In no time flat, Jinta would be in the training grounds. He looked behind him to make sure Genis was with him. Now the search began. Jinta would take cover behind a tree with beautiful white leaves. Whispering to Genis, he would say, “Hey, one bandit is in white and the other should be dressed in black. Let’s try and find them and take them out as soon as we can.” ❄️ Guest_MechaGenesis: -He nodded slightly, a frown almost breaking his façade. - “Alright, bandits it is. Lead the way.” When the male took off running, he waiting a moment before running after him, staying a couple feet behind so he didn’t reveal the true extent of his speed just yet. Being the lighter of the two, he was naturally fast, his thin frame making it easy for him to move about despite his seemingly clunky appearance and formal attire. Skidding to a stop a few inches away from the male, Genis glanced around, eye scanning their surroundings as he looked for any surprises lurking about in the shadows. Hearing his partner speak, he simply nodded, not speaking as he listened closely. He gave the male a thumbs up after a slight sigh escaped him, relieved that no one had followed behind them.- “Alright, well, let’s see what we can find out.”- StevieSkies: ❄️ So far things were looking good for the genin pair. The grounds were silent, except for the whistle the wind would make. Taking a moment to take in the land, it looked like no one was there. Swiftly, the young Yuki went tree to tree, carefully hiding behind each. It wasn’t long before he traveled the distance of the entire field, with no one to be seen. Obviously this was confusing to him. Could the two have traveled to the wrong training grounds? He’d soon find out this wasn’t true. Like a whistle of the wind, two men rose up from the ground five feet behind him. ‘Well Well..’ they’d say it a spooky unison. The Yuki turned to face the voices immediately.The reports were true, one male was dressed in a pure white body suit, while the other was garbed in black. The bandits were identical twins! Jinta was bit spooked that they just snuck up on them like that, especially from the ground. It had to be some kind of ninjutsu. Jinta’s back was pinned against the tree, with the two in front of him, five feet away. He couldn’t do much but wait for things to play out and see how Genis would react. His hands went down to his two black pouches, ready to open up the zippers. ❄️ Guest_MechaGenesis: -The sudden appearance of the men between himself and the Jinta boy caught him off guard, forcing him back a step. For a split moment, his façade flickered and panic formed on his face but it was pushed back just as quickly as it appeared, his mind back on the task at hand.- “Nothing else matter except the goal.” –He muttered catching the attention of the white clad bandit. As he turned to face Genis, the boy was already moving pulling a smoke bomb from his inner pockets before slamming it into the ground just before the bandit began to move as well. In the confusion created by the cloud, he slammed his hands together into the shape of tiger symbol while still running forward, causing his body to barged forward and knock the bandits over. By the time he reached his partner, the cloud had almost cleared away leaving two very pissed off bandits standing in their midst. However now it was two against two and the odds were beginning to look more in the duo’s favor. - “Can you handle one on your own?” –He asks the male, not even turning to look at him, eyes still very much so glued on the duo in front of them.- StevieSkies: ❄ Genis was very wise for acting so fast. Jinta couldn’t believe he let fear take over him. There was no way he could let Genis down now. Genis was next to Jinta in a second. He must be extremely fast! The Inkuato would ask him if he could handle one on his own. “You bet. I got black, you get white.” Jinta would reply, given that those were the two right across from the respected genin. Quickly dashing to his left, the bandit in black would follow him. His golden eyes stayed glued onto the man, ready to strike. Jinta would start off by throwing three senbon for the man’s left arm. The bandit would put on the brakes and avoid two of his senbon, while the third dug nicely into the bend on his elbow. Jinta threw two more, as they sliced along his shoulders. The bandit was obviously furious and began to charge at Jinta. Wow, this was it..the boy thought as he began to dip backwards into a fighting stance. Jinta would duck the first punch thrown, but he was not ready for the rising kick that nailed him in the chin. The blow was strong enough to send the young Yuki backwards and into the air. He would land awkwardly on the ground, but quickly flip up. He was graceful like that, being quite the gymnast. Jinta knew he wouldn’t stand a chance head to head, so he had to think of a way to take him out without having to go toe to toe. Jinta would ready himself by getting down into a sprinting start, knowing it would help him move a bit faster. Jinta was still a bit shaken up, but he knew just how to end this nice and quick. The Yuki dashed towards the bandit, getting nice and close. At the last second though, before he was in reach of an attack, Jinta shifted the weight of his body to slide underneath the man, dropping a smoke bomb while he moved between his legs with great speed. The bomb would erupt, a thick purple haze filling a ten foot radius. Luckily, Jinta’s eyes could still see. Using his newly training fighting style, the young genin brought out a kunai and silently went up to the bandit, slicely his throat in a clean pull. Thus, the Yuki’s Silent Killing was finally executed in a real scenario. The feeling of taking the man’s life was bitter, but he knew it was for the greater good. The bandit didn’t die in vain, but died in order for the Hidden Death to be a safer place. Jinta almost felt as if part of his fear died along with the man. Once the smoke was gone, Jinta would look over to Genis, his half soaked kunai in his left hand. If need be, Jinta was ready to help Genis take down his bandit. ❄ Guest_MechaGenesisGuest_MechaGenesis Whisper: -Reaching up, he takes off his straw hat, tossing it behind him for it to lie in the dirt. Better the ground than ruined, he thought to himself as he approached the man in white. As he walked, he also let his haori slip from his shoulders, lightening the load a little bit before picking up his face. In a full on sprint, he quickly went into a sliding position just as the man threw a heavy straight punch at what would have been his face. Sliding behind his opponent, Genis rolled over onto his hands and knees as the Mr. White turned to face him once more. Pushing himself up to his feet, he ducked under a left hook aimed at his face just to waltz right into a sudden knee being plunged into his chin. Sent reeling backwards, Genis flailed his arms about trying to stay on balance just as a low upper collided with his stomach lifting the small boy off his feet. Obviously this guy is still miffed about the smoke bomb incident he pulled earlier, he thought once more now coughing up a bit of blood into the dirt. Seems like he knows Taijutsu judging by the pain that just caused. Standing his feet once more, he wrapped his fingers around a handle full of dirt on his way up before throwing it into the man’s eyes when he was fully upright causing him to reach up and yell out. Taking this moment to act, the boy lunged forward, plunging his shoulder into the male’s gut and knocking him backwards. However the man in white was white and rolled to his feet before Genis could capitalize on the situation. His opponent blinked rapidly, the dirt obviously blurring his vision still as he rushed the boy. Reaching into his kimono, he pulled a bundle of Makibishi spikes from one of the many inner pockets specially sown into the fabric. With a wide arc of his hand, he scattered the ten little spike of trouble outwards just as the man stepped down, crying out in pain as the spark metal pierced into his foot causing him to stumble backwards and fall onto his rump. Dashing forwards with his now slightly heightened speed, no longer being as heavy, he spun in a full circle to gain momentum before slamming his elbow into his opponent’s jaw causing his eyes to roll into the back of his head as he fell unconscious. Looking around, he noticed various vines hanging from the trees surrounding them and went looting around in the man’s clothing until he found a kunai stashed away within… don’t really want to know where to be honest. Running over, he quickly set about to cutting down a vine before running back over to the downed bandit.- “Jinta, help me tie him up so we can take him back with us.” –He says not even bothering to turn around and face the male. It wasn’t for any harsh reason other than the fact that there was a small frown on his face, the dead body not but four feet from where he now walked. He was no fan of killing no matter what, and often did not support such things however what was done was done. However when he glanced at where the man was, he noticed the space was empty and only had a spit second to realize what was going on. Turning he noticed the male now on his feet, face swelling quite a bit from the elbow hit. He held another kunai in his hand and was aiming to throw it at Jinta. As he pulled back his hand to throw the knife, Genis slammed his hands together into the Tiger symbol using the Body Flicker technique to throw himself in the way of the kunai as if flung from the man’s hand. He raised his right hand up, the knife sliding easily into his hand, just inches from his eye.- “Jinta! Now!”- StevieSkies: ❄ Hearing his name and the plan, Jinta was ready to head into action. He sure wasn’t as fast as Genis, but he could definitely deal with one more bandit. Jinta was already in a full sprint, adrenaline pumping hard. With his kunai drawn, he got close to the bandit, making sure he avoided the spiked laided by Genis. He wasn’t starting to feel tired just yet, too much adrenaline to fall to something like that. Once close, Jinta performed the save movement as before, slipping underneath the man before stabbing him behind his left knee, in order to drop him to the ground. It was at this leverage, Jinta was able to take the vines and tie up the man’s hands and torso, so he couldn’t move his upper body. Letting out a small huff, Jinta felt a small dizzy spell hit him. What a rush. “Wow, Genis. You are so smart coming up with this idea!” Jinta said with a glowing smile. Jinta would make sure the man stayed still while he spoke. “Friends?” He said to Genis, extending his right hand. Jinta never really had too many friends as a child due to being sheltered, and he sure didn’t want to miss an opportunity on making one now. ❄ Guest_MechaGenesis: -He only blinked, pointing to the male’s left hand to use. He then pointed at his own right hand, the kunai still buried in it before holding out his left hand to the male.- “Friends… um…” - He frowned, his façade breaking entirely as he pondered for a moment. Shīkā did not often concern themselves with teaching their children such things but he eventually nodded and at least attempted something that resembled a smile. - “Of course.”- StevieSkies: ❄ Jinta was happy that he made a friend, but also very concerned. “Hey, I can handle taking this guy back to get our reward and making sure he is locked up, you worry about that hand and get to the hospital.” Regardless of what Genis decided to do, Jinta would begin to take the bandit to the Hunter-Nin Corps. Place. He had never been there before, but the scroll stated this is where the bandits, or bandit would be taken to. Once there, Jinta would tell the two hunter-nin who greeted them that he and Genis took down the two bandits that were described in the mission the pair took. The Yuki would also explain that one of them was deceased, while the one all tied up was the remaining bandit. The Hunter-Nins nodded and sent a group of two to retrieve the remaining corpse, while one took the bandit into custody. It was amazing watching them work, inspiring to the young Jinta. He smiled as they received their pay in Ryo. The Yuki would turn to Genis and bow. “It was an honor working with you. I hope we can do it again sometime!” He said in a kind voice. Jinta was already feeling comfortable around Genis, not shy, timid or even nervous. Despite all that had happened, Jinta was glad to have made his first comrade. ❄ Guest_MechaGenesis: -Placing his left palm flat against his side and turning his right hand so that the tip of the kunai didn't stab his thigh, he returned the bow before looking up and nodding. "And to you as well Yuki Jinta, I am sure we will meet again." He turned his back to the male to search for his hat and haori, having no intention of leaving without either of them, he bent down and picked them up using his left hand so to avoid any blood.- "Glad I'm left handed." -He muttered to himself as he placed the straw hat on his head and the haori around his shoulders, not even bothering with the sleeves at the moment. Bringing his right hand to his mouth, he bit into the handle of the kunai before jerking, growling into the hilt as the pain hit him. Using his left hand, he tossed some dirt onto the wound to avoid too much blood loss but that was as far as his knowledge went concerning anything medical. Gently placing his hands together into the sign of the Tiger before visualizing the Medical Bay, having discovered it on one of his many many walks around the village.- End Results: Genis and Jinta complete mission, one bandit killed while other was taking in by hunter-nin, Genis went to medical place to get hand healed.